hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Mills
Stevie Mills is THELEGENDGIANTDAD's best OC. Despite being 10 years old and not very smart, he was put into Hatsuharu Academy as a mistake, and never taken out. He lives with his mother, Olive Mills. Appearance Stevie is allergic to certain fabrics and is thus allergic to the optional school uniforms for Hatsuharu Academy. He instead wears bright shirts with shirt pockets that often have something to do with the 80's. Some of his favorites are his bright neon "Remember the 80's" tee, his orange Atari shirt, his "Things were better in the 80's" tee, his "Made in the 80's" shirt and his pink Barbie logo shirt. His shirt pocket is filled EpiPens in case he has an allergic reaction, which is often, as he has many allergies. He wears cargo shorts that are held up with rainbow suspenders with large pockets filled with everything from pens and paper to his emergency inhaler. He has neon green tube socks that he pairs with light brown sandals. He also has a comically large orange backpack. He wears bright green thick framed glasses that are often crooked and a retainer that makes him lisp a lot. Personality Stevie is a nice kid, albeit a little dumb, and always cheerful about everything. He is always drinking a juice box or a milk carton. His only friend is Bertha Utkin. If he sees a corpse, or sees someone commit a murder, he will wet his pants and run out of the school flailing his arms and screaming before attempting to call the police on his two button phone (see "Backpack contents"). This will attract a lot of attention. If he doesn't see a corpse, but see's a pool of blood or someone covered in blood, he will scream, throw up, run into a bathroom stall and scream-cry for the rest of the day. The only way to get him to shut up after this is to offer him a juice box or milk carton. He will then drink the entire thing and forget about the blood. Backpack Contents Stevie carries around a comically large orange backpack, almost too big to carry around at school. His backpack contains: * A two-buttoned cell phone- 'Stevie has an over-sized cell phone with only two buttons on it: One to call home, and one to call the police. The "Call police" button is broken and will call some random guy in Australia instead of 9-1-1. This prevents him from calling the police, so he instead runs to the police station, but first to home to pick up new pants. This gives the murderer 2 hours to clean up the crime scene. * '''A bagged lunch- '''Stevie always brings his own lunch to school. If a small cafe were ever to open on the school's grounds, he still wouldn't buy anything, as there's no telling what he could be allergic to being sold. His bagged lunch always contains the same things: Gold fish crackers, milk or a juice box, fish sticks and peeled grapes. If just one thing is missing he will scream-cry uncontrollably for the rest of the day, and this time, the only way to shut him up is to give him the missing item from his lunch. * '''His inhaler- '''Stevie, despite never wheezing once, always carries around a rescue inhaler. He often uses it in the middle of sentences, and sometimes even words. * '''A dinosaur figurine- '''Stevie always carries around his favorite dinosaur toy with him, and will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week if it's lost. The only way to shut him up is by finding and giving him back his dinosaur toy. * '''Tape-' Stevie's glasses are broken in half at the nose, so he wraps scotch tape around them to hold them together. * '''Pajama pants- Stevie wears Pajama pants around his ankles when he goes to the bathroom. After he is done using the toilet, he will put away his pajama pants and put back on his cargo shorts. * A Nintendo 2ds- 'Stevie owns a Nintendo 2ds covered in cheesy dust from his goldfish crackers. The only game in it is Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It hasn't been charged for 5 months. * '''A bible- '''Stevie carries around a bible with lots and lots of bookmarks in it, as well as a picture of him and a cardboard cutout of Jesus. * '''Milk cartons and juice boxes- '''Stevie carries around milk cartons and juice boxes with him, as he is never seen not drinking milk or juice. * '''A permission slip to drink milk or juice in class- '''Stevie is only allowed to drink milk and juice in class because of a "Medical condition" he has. Neither Stevie nor his parents will go into detail about his condition. * '''3 empty bottles and one full bottle of hand sanitizer- '''Stevie always carries around hand sanitizer due to his many allergies. * '''A welcome mat-' It is unknown why Stevie carries around a welcome mat. * 'A back brace- '''3 weeks out of the year, Stevie has to wear a back brace for unknown reasons. * '''A picture of an elephant- '''No one knows why, yet the title of this picture is "Jesus loves me" * '''An inflatable Stevie-sized hamster ball- '''Due to his allergy to grass, Stevie must run around in an inflatable hamster ball at P.E. At his previous elementary school, he was kicked out do to crushing a teachers car by accident with it. * '''A bag of rocks- '''Stevie collects rocks as a hobby. If his rock collection is lost, he will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week or until someone retrieves it for him. * '''Corks- '''Stevie puts these corks on the ends of sharp things so he doesn't get hurt by them. * '''Silly putty- '''A giant ball of silly putty in his backpack. Now with sparkles! * '''Safety scissors- '''Or, more specifically, 26 pairs of safety scissors. Stevie likes making birthday cards for stray cats (which he is, of course, allergic to.) * '''A bag of leftovers- '''Stevie attended his cousin's wedding 3 years ago, and saved some leftovers from the buffet. God only knows why they haven't spoiled yet. Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's from McDonalds? * '''A water bottle filled with Nickelodeon Gak- '''Stevie hopes one day to be on Nickelodeon, but he most likely never will, due to his allergy to gak. He keeps this bottle with him as a reminder of what will never be. * '''Knockoff Pokemon cards- '''Or more specifically, Mokepon cards. He is allergic to regular Pokemon cards, so he has to use these. Schedule Stevie is allergic to many of the old books at the school, so he is taught in a unique way. He is put into an abandoned classroom. Inside this classroom, what little furniture there is is covered in plastic (To avoid allergic reactions). A single, flickering light bulb hands by a chain from the ceiling. A record player is put in the corner of the room, and each day, a teacher from a nearby classroom comes in and hangs Stevie a stack of records. He is tasked with listening to them each day. The records recite facts to him, over and over, often facts about gerbils. Allergies Stevie is allergic to many things, and must eat in the bathroom as apposed to the lunchroom because he is allergic to most everyone else's lunches. Some of his many allergies are: * Hazelnuts * Iron * The number "21" * Lies * Eggs * Rice * Dirt * Illegal memes * Dust mites * Nickelodeon Gak * Oranges * The color red * Hi-chews * Inklings from Splatoon * Neckbeards * Granola bars * Watermelon * Rubber * Obtuse triangles * Nutella * Gray hair * Cashews * Almonds * Peanuts * Pecans * Pine nuts * Pistachios * Walnuts * Grass * Birch * Pine * Pollen * Mold * Cats * Dogs * Birds * Horses * Bears * Monkeys * Mice * Cockroaches * Bees * Mosquitoes * Latex * Cotton * Pokemon cards * Bananas * McDonalds * Chicken * Beef * Pasta * Coolness * Daddy Derek * Vinegar * Peanuts again * Lotion * Gold * Cooties * Crayola scented markers * Leather * Minions from "Despicable Me" * Celebrities * Wizards * Magic: The gathering * World of Warcraft * Bioshock 2 * Calorie Mates * Wrestling Mats * The Alamo * Apples * Pretty much every fruit * Pretty much every vegetable * Just about every meat * Pretty much anything * Seriously we should have a list of what he ''isn't allergic to * Helicopters What Stevie Isn't Allergic To There are very few things that Stevie isn't allergic to. Those are: * Air * Water * Polyester * Gold fish crackers * Gerbils * Fish sticks * Milk * Juice (No natural flavors) * Grape juice * Peeled Grapes * Plastic * Hand sanitizer * Tissues * Glass * Soap 250 Questions Massive WIP # '''What is your full name? - '''Stevie Gerbil Mills! My parent's didn't give me a middle name, so I made it up. # '''Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity? - '''Yeah! When I play with my rocks, sometimes I pretend I am a rock miner, like in prison, and my name is "Rock Guy". # '''How tall are you? - '''I used to think I was short, but then I heard that that "Wong" Guy is tall, so I'm average height. # '''How much do you weigh? - '''Probably not much. Probably 90 pounds. # '''What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)? - '''I am thin, and I don't have much muscles, really. # '''Describe your hair. What colour is it? What style do you keep it in? - '''My hair is short and fuzzy and black, also sometimes I get Gak stuck in it, but then I have an allergic reaction. # '''What colour are your eyes? - '''My mom says they're brown, but everyone says they look black! I think everyone is colorblind. # '''What is your ethnicity? - '''What's that? Is that a medicine? # '''Do you have any unusual physical features? - '''I dunno. Someone told me I have wide birthing hips! # '''Are you considered to be attractive? - ''Am I attractive?'' You tell me! # 'What does your voice sound like? - '''You're hearing it now! It's kinda high pitched and nasally... And sniffley. # '''What kind of accent do you have? -' I don't have an accent. I talk normal! # 'Do you have a favourite quote or commonly used saying? -' "Gerbils are sooooooo cooool!" # 'Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (dour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)? ' '-' I like doing a big open mouth smile! # 'Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)? - '''You mean like allergies? I guess. # '''Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses? - '''Yeah! Let's see... I'm allergic to tree nuts, apples, oranges, bananas, trees, grass, daisies, Bioshock 2, helicopters, minions, the number 21, Daddy Derek... (Editors note: He went on for HOURS.) # '''Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks? - '''Nope! # '''How good is your personal hygiene? - '''Hygiene? Like, my DNA? I probably have bad DNA 'cuz I have so much allergies. # '''Do you wear perfume or cologne? -' I can't wear either. I'm allergic. # '''What is your preferred style of dress? - '''I don't wear dresses! I wear cargo shorts! # '''Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you nearsighted or farsighted? - '''I wear glasses, but I dunno what "Nearsighted" and "Farsighted" mean. # '''Do you wear jewellery or other accessories? - '''No, I'm not allowed to... # '''Are you left or right-handed? - '''Right! # '''How old are you exactly? - '''I'm 10 years old! # '''When is your birthday? - '''I dunno. April something. # '''Where were you born? - '''Somewhere in America. Seattle I think. # '''Where do you live now? - '''I live in Japan with my mom! I'm not sure why we moved... # '''What is your nationality? - '''That's easy! Americanian! # '''What is your occupation? - '''Student? # '''Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)? - '''No. # '''Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)? - '''But I don't have one! # '''What social class do you belong to? - '''My classroom? I don't really know it's number, but I know where it is. I just call it "Class Stevie." # '''Do you hold any noble titles or estates? - '''Nobel prizes? Are they so common that you have to ask about them? # '''Do you have a criminal record? - '''No, but my mom would kill me if I did. Trivia * The only pet he can own is a gerbil, as he isn't allergic to them. ** Stevie owns a pet gerbil that he keeps inside a hamster ball in his backpack ** Due to not being allergic to gerbils, Stevie is obsessed with gerbils and randomly cites facts about them. *** "Did you know that the gerbil subfamily includes about 110 species?" * At least once a week when the weather is hot, Stevie will overheat, causing ambulances and police to arrive everywhere on the school's ground. Category:Exchange Student Category:Males Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OCs Category:Human Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Joke Characters Category:Porcy's Waifus